Toon
A "Toon" is a fictional character or creature occupying both the physical and animated universes. All Toons are created from imagination and people's thoughts of them, enabling them to exist through media and are eventually allowed access to the real world entirely. How a Toon comes into existance When a sketch of a Toon is created, and an idea is formed. A spark of imagination is then created, which makes its way to Toonspace, and becomes the Toon it was imagined to be. It remains in Toonspace purgatory as a "Future Toon" that, while similar to a normal Toon, is incomplete in some aspects such as personality or design. It has been stated by various Toons, that when they come into being, they are met by a mysterious figure, who claims themselves to be " The Keeper of Toonspace", who instructs them about the universe, and their place in it. If a Future Toon is used in a Disney production, it will be able to travel to the outside world. History Before the early 20th Century, Toons were non-existent except in the alternate dimension of "Toonspace", and characters of film and television were nothing but parts of fiction. In the very early 1900's, a young inventor by the name of Blarion Mercurial made a machine called the "Mesmonic Convertor", which brought the creatures of his imagination to life, the first of which being Figment. The machine also took Mercurial to another dimension, full of imagination. This would be the first human interaction with the universe of "Toonspace". When a young animator named Walt Disney began to develop a cartoon series, the amount of thought and cherish he placed into creating the main character created an anomaly; his character, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, suddenly started to interact with his creator, and had come forth as a living being. This is also due to his research on Blarion Mercurial. Walt decided to hide the secret and kept Oswald concealed on paper, and the only ones to know of this were Ub Iwerks and Walt's family. When Oswald was lost to Charles Mintz in 1928, Walt decided to start anew and make sure his next series retained the nostalgia of the previous, this time taking inspiration from his imagination as a child. When this happened, Mickey Mouse was created, much to Walt's shock. While Mickey was successful in promoting Walt's career, more of his characters gained sentience but could not occupy the world beyond the television, so Walt decided to investigate the phenomenon. In his research, Walt discovered the pinnacle between imagination and reality that enabled Oswald, Mickey, and his characters existence because of people's faith in them. In 1963, Walt attempted to find the intermediate between the two to discover how it could be utilized and perhaps, find magic itself. After Walt's death, Mickey inherited the company and helped commandeer Toons, and incoming ones into the parks. One Animatronic, the Dreamfinder (the re-incarnation of Blarion), continues Walt's research on Toons and their relationship with Animatronics through the evidence, provided by Figment. Toon High Council The Toon High Council are 10 Toons that act as representatives of the Toon community. Each member on the council represents an action or a emotion. Members of the High Council *Mickey Mouse - Goodwill *Merlin - Wisdom *Donald Duck - Devotion *Genie - Creativity *Tinker Bell - Jealousy *Simba - Bravery *Ludwig Von Drake - Innovation *Jiminy Cricket - Friendship *Alice - Innocence *Minnie Mouse - Love Future Toons Future Toons, are Toons that have not yet premiered to the world, and therefor will become whole when whatever they appear in will be released to the public. They seemingly come from the imagination of the characters creators, and brought to life in the Toonspace. Program Toons Program Toons are Toons that exist in computers and technology. Program Toons are not computer-animated Toons as they fall in the normal Toon category, whereas Program Toons began in a computer and are represented in media as being a literal computer program. Program Toons cannot exist outside of a computer, and therefore cannot be seen in the real world. One such Program Toon is Tron, who acts as the security software for the Chronicler Computer Mainframe. The Cog and Paint-Brush Club The Cog and Paint-Brush is a club exclusive to benevolent Toons and Animatronics. It is frequented by many famous Toons, and even the Toon High-Council has had meetings there. The Toon Vault Celeste Moonstone was known to own a Toon Vault, located in the basement of Lillian Hall, in Burbank. Toons were imprisoned there for a currently unknown reason, but were released when a Chronicler raid occurred in 2014. Trivia You can view This Page on the Toonspace Wiki *The events with Blarion Mercuiral, are taken from the Disney Kingdoms Figment comic book series, therefor meaning that the comic universe, is one and the same with that of Cast-Member Chronicles. Category:Characters Category:Toons Category:Groups